Romance Me!
by nadikist
Summary: After a nonchalant comment made by Kagome, Sesshoumaru sets out to prove her wrong as many ways as he can. A disastrous, romantic series of interconnected drabbles. AU. SessKag.
1. Chapter 1

Romance Me!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _Inuyasha_ created by Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Chapter One: Not For Everyone...

* * *

Huffing, Kagome entered her quaint suburban home. Her duffel bag was bundled in her arms as she did her best no to trip; she used her foot to kick the door closed. She set the bags down on the deep redwood floors, and her ears perked at the furious clicking of a keyboard. Smiling she quickly removed her shoes, walked down the entry steps to where he sat; a frown of agitation on his beautiful face.

His old-man reading glasses slipped down to the end of his nose, as he continued his merciless glare to the screen. He mumbled incoherent swears, and resumed his wrath on the keys. He was so immersed in work, he hadn't even noticed her inching closer and closer, till she was right behind him. She slipped her arms over him, kissing his cheek.

"I have an idiot for a brother."

"You look so tired, love." She stayed, hugging him close. Breathing in same cologne that she fell in love with, feeling the same broad shoulders she had missed for the last week, Kagome felt at peace. He turned to look at her serene face, leaning into her embrace. Kissing her neck, he pulled her to his lap with a smile.

"I'm happy you're home."

"Me too. I missed you a lot, Sesshoumaru." He tucked her soft black hair behind her ear and hugged her even closer.3

"Did you have a good time at Yuka's wedding?"

"Ugh, it was awful. I'm so happy to be home." He raised an eyebrow, telling her to continue. "Well my week in the city was spent telling guests to take their gifts back with them and consoling the not bride." She kissed his cheek once more before hopping of his lap and walking in to their open kitchen. She generously bent down to grab the chocolate granola bars, reminding him of the things he so missed and loved.

"What happened?"

"She worked so hard to make this the perfect wedding; she literally went into overload. God, you know she started to work two jobs so that she could pay for it and not ask her parents. "

"Hn."

"Anyway, he told her he'd take care of the location. Wanted it to be special, to be the one thing he'd take care of. He said it would be like a palace, garden, summer courtyard thing, I'm not too sure. Hearing that and obviously believing him, she told the caterer, the florist, and the band to ask her husband where to meet. She was so excited Sesshoumaru! You should have seen her, beaming and laughing with all the girls. He comes in while she's getting dressed and tells her he couldn't get the place, and they had no venue at all."

"Really?"

"Yes! Oh it broke my heart Sesshoumaru! It really did. Seeing her face just fall from cloud nine, on that day of all days, it was horrible. She called the caterer, band and florist, all of them had pulled because of the confusion. The only person who was still available was the priest. So then, everyone goes into chaos. Just running around, doing damage control. I'm running around, seeing if there was anyone able to bring food for three hundred guests at the last minute."

"Why didn't you call me? I could have easily helped you out." He went back to his computer as she walked back over, still chewing down on her granola bar.

"I know, I know. With hindsight, I should have, but I figured you'd be busy with work stuff." Shrugging her shoulders she stood beside him, her arm lying across the back of his chair. She felt his silky hair between her fingers, enjoying his affectionate, growling reaction. "The worst part was his lack of responsibility, and care. He offered to take her to the MacDonald's across the street from the hotel and marry her, to honour the first meal they ever ate together. That...that...well, I don't even know what that is! Knowing how she poured her heart and soul into this wedding and then getting married at a MacDonald's?"

"So, they didn't get married?"

"No, she was too devastated to leave the room. All the guests eventually left, and the groom said he'd be at the bar with the priest for when she was ready. Can you believe that? Just so callous and wrong, it just makes me realize how unromantic this day and age is."

"Being someone who's watched this "romantic evolution," grow, you have a point."

"Right?" His golden stare watched as her face became more sullen by the second, and gave her hand a squeeze. "I just don't know. I mean... am I able to even criticize what others view as romantic? First meal...I guess that's romantic..."

"You don't think that at all."

"Ugh! I so don't! I just can't believe something I used to read about as a kid, is now suddenly gone. Like, nobody cares for chivalry, honour, and, I hate to be a broken record, romance. "

"What? You don't think I'm romantic?" He looked at her quizzically, as she looked like a deer in head lights. Struggling with words, she left out a small unsure giggle.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru..." She laid her head on top of his, "You are so many things. Courageous, honourable, fierce, competitive, driven, caring, loyal, generous, brav-"

"You're rambling, Kagome."

"You're so many wonderful things, Maru, just not romantic. " He looked to her incredulously as if it was the first time he'd ever heard criticism from anyone. "Don't be angry with me, love."

"I'm not angry, you're just mistaken."

"Face it Sesshoumaru, romance is dead." Shrugging and kissing his cheek, she went to grab her bags and take them upstairs. She smiled at him, not realizing how she had just challenged him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _Inuyasha_ created by Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Chapter Two: Wake up Wishes

* * *

Sesshoumaru was extra careful all morning. The wee hours of dawn were peeking into their home and the sunlight flittered on to the floor. He was a rare breed of early riser and late sleeper, but it never seemed to bother Kagome because either way, she slept like the dead. While it hadn't been difficult to sneak out of their shared room and to the kitchen, Sesshoumaru kept listening for her snores.

Last night had been, well, insulting. He tried to not let something so trivial bug him, but Kagome's sweet casual voice kept taunting him. Naturally, she needed to be proved wrong.

Picking up the loaded tray, he silently walked up the stairs to their bedroom. The door creaking as he entered.

Bacon, cheese omelette, a cinnamon bun, and hot chocolate with whipped cream. Kagome was no light eater either. Sure she resisted temptation, but she was undeniably a foodie till the end. She was lying in a fetal-like position, her arms shielding her eyes from the sun. Her hair, a tangled mess behind her. Skin lit up, looking so smooth.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru silently congratulated himself on his wonderful sense of timing. She would wake up any minute and realize just how romantic he really was. Placing the tray on her lap, he sensed her movement and prepared himself for her jovial reaction.

And move she did.

Kagome rolled over, sending her breakfast crashing to the ground.

* * *

Nadi's Notes: Wow. All I have to say is wow. I was completely in awe of the response this story received, and hopes it continues to do so! Dear readers, you are just that, wonderful, dear readers. From the reviews, to favourite story, to alerts, I thank you. I will continue to update on a weekly basis, and check out my other stories if you're interested!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _Inuyasha_ created by Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Chapter Three: Maid for a day

* * *

Today she went back to work...a full shift of work on a Saturday. Grumbling and tired, she left kissing his silk hair.

She woke up with a shrill scream the morning of the breakfast fiasco, a scream that his ears had not recovered from. She smiled at the gesture as she picked up a dish towel from the closet and began to wipe out the stains. That's when it hit him.

Now with the day done, he wished it hadn't. His hands firmly place over the washer's lid, it bubbling over with soap and water. The dryer was long gone, burnt and fizzing. A tingling feeling hit his feet, he looked down. The floor slowly began to submerge in water.

Why did she have to do laundry? Why did she have to do dishes? Why did she have to clean at all? There were numerous of times where he had offered to hire a maid, but she refused. She said something along the lines of the "joys" of cleaning your own house. He couldn't understand humans in the least. He had never cleaned a day in his life and it was showing. Hearing the unlocking of the door, Sesshoumaru groaned.

It had been a stressful day for Kagome, one that reminded her never to take vacation.

"I had the most awful day at work," she called out, slipping her shoes off with satisfaction. "First it's the paperwork, there's just so-"

Finally looking at her house, she gasped. The dishes were piled high and some broken on the floor. The dishwasher dismembered in to scraps of metal. The microwave making a dangerous popping noise, smelling like burnt plastic. Watching the water seep from the laundry room, she saw Sesshoumaru.

He was standing drenched in water, bubbles all over him, looking a little helpless.

The microwave gave a loud pop and squealed like a lobster in boiling water.

"I forgot you couldn't put cutlery in there." She remained silent, looking at the destruction at her home once more. Opening and closing her mouth several times, she smiled to him weakly.

"I'll book a hotel room."

* * *

Nadi's Note: Read and review please, it means a lot when you guys do. Thanks to those who have favourite it and added it to alerts. I'm not sure if there will be an update next week due to exams, but if there isn't in two weeks there will be a double update. As for those who asked me about Flesh and the update, I apologize, but there won't be one till I finish exams. People check it out and tell me if it's interesting or not, I'd like to know the general reaction to the plot. Now with all the housekeeping done, read, write, laugh and love in the meantime. Good luck to fellow students who are taking exams. Much love for you all.


End file.
